westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
MH/Log - Session 9
Narrator: It is the morning of July 17th. The team believes they have tracked Morgan James' Tercel back to the Rockville branch of the Izaak Walton league, and had the site under surveillance for a day. Nick has returned from Denver to join them. Narrator: The news this morning is mostly covering a volcano eruption in upstate Washington, which Nick fears is linked to the escape of a rogue angel. Also, one of the potential targets in the American southwest is missing, presumed kidnapped by either drug cartels or the Enemy, depending on whether one knows about the Mission. Narrator: To cap off the day, it has begun raining, and the forecast expects constant rain for at least a week. Clay: (( I too need ooc chat invite )) GM: So. What are you guys up to? GM: Also, there's a "Rockville Izaak Walton League" map, you can move to that. EJ: ((have we had time to heal our bruises?)) EJ: ((specifically, the beating i got)) GM: I'm sure Nick was able to cast a minor healing effect or someone first aided you or something. Clay: well, I'd have looked for floorplans since it seems we waited a day GM: The team has an observation post about 800 yards west of the lodge. Amilastet: I'd like a charm useful for combat for teh undeadzor. Healing is nice, prevention is nice. GM: Hmmm. Hacking roll at +1 to get the floorplan. Clay: I don't have that Johnny: Hacking(13) - result: «succeeded by 3 » Nicholas: ((I'm looking for my list o' charms.)) Narrator: The lodge is located in a clearing on the west side of a slope, near the crest. The woods cover many acres around the lodge. Nicholas: ((I'm sure I emailed it out.)) GM: Last I heard, it was "1 of everything on your ritual list." GM: You had plenty of time to make other charms specific for this mission. Nicholas: ((I'll work it up, two ticks.)) EJ: ((How good is our vantage point?)) GM: Okay, Johnny got the floorplan - there's a large gallery, about 25x16 yards, on the northwest side of the house, with the long axis aligned N-S. A full sized kitchen and pantry/game-cleaning room are south of that. The east side is divided into three roughly equal sized multi-purose meeting rooms, and a small bathroom/maintenance area in the southeast corner. GM: Your vantage point is on the map; you can see what you can see (scroll WAY to the left from your starting point). GM: Err, way to the right. East. That way ---> Nicholas: ((I can see everything.)) Nicholas: ((Now I can see nothing.)) GM: stupid lack of fog of war. Thanks. Amilastet: Aha EJ: black screen GM: Better? EJ: i see nothing at all Amilastet: Ya Amilastet: go to your mini Johnny: I'm blind! Nicholas: ((/goto Nicholas didn't work, still black.)) Amilastet: find yourself in the Initiative and double click on youself Nicholas: ((Victory!)) EJ: this is crap - there's a tree in the way GM: I'm not suggesting that you assault across the entire 800 yard distance - you'd have to cross a road and cut a fence, etc and there's a lot of trees below your vantage point that I didn't draw in. I'm only drawing the trees that are blocking your line of sight. GM: Yes, there are trees in the way. What did you expect? EJ: it's not so much a vantage point as a nearby base Clay: well, part of the problem is the house is a black box too GM: It has line of sight on the lodge. Not a good line of sight, but you've seen 3-4 people walking out the front doors and around the side. Clay: is there are road? any cars? GM: The curtains are closed. GM: There's a road heading from the carport to the south. Amilastet: The folks walking around - sort of milling around or patrolling purposfully-looking? GM: Smoke breaks, mostly, from what you've seen, near the car port, and stretching/getting away from people on the front porch. GM: There's also 2-3 dogs wandering around. GM: Hmmm. EJ can make a Per-based Guns! roll to observe the dogs. EJ: let me work out the math here... GM: Anyone else observing that place (David for sure, but not Nick or Johnny who are traveling and hacking, respectively) can also roll Observation. EJ: result: «failed by 1 » EJ: destiny point to make it success? GM: Right, 2-3 black rottweiler looking dogs. GM: Sure! Clay: Perception check result: succeeded by 3 GM: Their necks look odd, overbuilt for the dogs' size, and they're making heavier tracks than you'd expect for a medium-large dog. EJ: "Hellhounds." Nicholas: "..." Amilastet: "Creepy robot dogs?" Nicholas: "I don't do robots. Clay?" Amilastet: "Clay dogs would also be creepy." Clay: I dunno man, maybe they are roided out like the big guy was GM: Johnny and Clay suspect some kind of bio-enhanced experiment or cryptid; EJ has voiced an opinion but he think he's right. Amilastet: "He had new organs." GM: The dogs aren't making a very careful patrol. Johnny: "Possibly redundant organs..." Clay: how many people are there? any leave/show up? GM: Or any patrol; they're mostly walking around, getting up, sitting in the mud, and chewing on things. GM: You've observed 4 distinct people; you suspect there are more. You haven't seen anyone leave or arrive. Nicholas: "Anyone think trying to talk our way in is a good idea?" Nicholas: "I'd prefer to avoid another shootout." GM: You don't *think* there's a road in the back, but you could be wrong, and you know people have been moving in the woods to the east of the house where you can't see them. Clay: "Might be easier if you can do something about the magical whammy they're likely under." Clay: "The one guy was at least" Clay: They've just stayed out in the woods the whole time? EJ: "We can go in armed for bear and these guys wouldn't think anything was wrong." David has connected. GM: As far as you can tell, which, as has been pointed out, inadequate. Clay: "What makes you think that?" Amilastet: "They're mind controlled possibly, but not that addled." Amilastet: "We had a regular conversation with the other guy. Basically." EJ: "No hippy bullshit about disturbing the spirits with our guns." Clay: "I'm guessing they will think body armor is a bit much though David: clears his throat. David: "Scuse me." GM: You've seen people on the front porch adjusting the straps for their vests, actually. And they're armed - everyone has a pistol. Nicholas: "I'd really prefer to avoid more shooting. I'm getting tired of explaining things to local-yokel cops." GM: Actually, the entire thing has something of the air of a low-rent military, or at least militia, camp. Nicholas: So maybe /calling/ the local cops on them? Nicholas: Except that, of course, siccing local cops on cryptid/experiment dogs and who knows what else is kinda cruel. Nicholas: So. Nicholas: The local cops already like us. Clay: "Yah, unless you can un-mind control them I don't see them being too co-operative unless you can convince them you want to join the cult or whatever it is." GM: Militias aren't illegal in the US. Walking around with guns on a hunting preserve is, uhm, expected behavior. Nicholas: Yeah, it becomes illegal after we show the evidence of the plans to blow up City Hall as part of a nutty plot to stop paying taxes. GM: Well, sure, I suppose. David: "If only we had a laser microphone to eavesdrop on them or something." Nicholas: "...yeah, let me get on that." David: kicks himself for not finirhing his friggin gear list. Clay: do we have remote mics or anything? GM: I'm trying to say "I really wouldn't know" as politely as possible. Clay: I was asking the other players, since I don't have their gear lists David: I don't have my gearlist either, unfortunately. So the answer is no. Clay: ok then! Clay: "Nick, can you cook something up to bust the mind control magic or not?" GM: I am willing to stipulate, since no one knows, that David purchased a remote mike at some point. Nicholas: "Working on the microphone thing, one sec." Nicholas: 267 David: flourishes newly found object Nicholas: « This ended in a CRITICAL FAILURE! Check your total accumulated energy for your precise scale of woe. You made 11 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 42 energy. You took 10 successes to get it (including 1 Critical Successes) You failed 1 times while doing it. » Nicholas: ... Nicholas: Luck that Critfail. GM: Sure, good plan. Nicholas: Critfail after 10 is -3? GM: Think so. Nicholas: result: «failed by 1 » Nicholas: result: «CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10 » Nicholas: I like by 10. Nicholas: 67 Nicholas: « This ended in a CRITICAL FAILURE! Check your total accumulated energy for your precise scale of woe. You made 29 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 57 energy. You took 13 successes to get it (including 2 Critical Successes) You failed 16 times while doing it. » Nicholas: Wow. Nicholas: Okay, this is gonna hurt. Johnny: dives for cover... GM: Let me look up some rules. Nicholas: 124 Nicholas: That's your energy total. David: points the laser mike at the cabin's window while he waits to explode. GM: I'm actually looking to see what the wording is on the critfail "harms the caster or helps their enemies". Right. Amilastet: wuh oh Amilastet: No, the energy total is 57 Amilastet: that's why it says 57 up there. Nicholas: No, it's 57 plus the 67 I'd accumulated from the previous roles. Nicholas: *rolls Amilastet: Oh, derp Amilastet: yes of course. Narrator: Nick chants steadily for several minutes, getting more and more anxious and sweating a bunch. Finally he relaxes, murmuring, "That didn't work." GM: Nick is uncertain what the effect of the critical failure was. GM: Also, everyone can roll Perception -3. EJ: Perception check result: failed by 4 Amilastet: Perception check result: succeeded by 3 Nicholas: result: «succeeded by 4 » David: Perception check result: succeeded by 4 Johnny: Perception(13)-result: «failed by 3 » Clay: Perception check result: succeeded by 0 Narrator: Johnny is surfing the web, and EJ is observing the house, as everyone else looks up. A floating magical orb, looking a green human eye centered in an intricate geometric pattern, is looking down on the team. As everyone curses, the eye closes and fades into nothingness. Amilastet: Well. PISS. Nicholas: "That really didn't work." David: What are they saying in the cabin? GM: Hmm, good question. Roll Electronics Op (sensors) at -4; the rain against the windows is distorting the sound somewhat. EJ: looks around in confusion. "Did I miss something?" David: Detective! result: succeeded by 0 Johnny: continues to play Angry Birds. David: (And that should probably be surveilance) Clay: notes good spots to teleport to GM: David can hear 3 male voices, talking. Sounds like they're reviewing knife techniques and practicing a bit. There's music in the background, and someone is singing to a different tune but it's very hard to hear. David: "Welp, whatever just happened everyone inside doesn't seem to be freaking out yet." David: "We may want to do somethign soon though." EJ: "Something happened?" David: "Giant magical eyeball" David: "We should probably move." Nicholas: "Decision time: Are we going in shooting?" Nicholas: "I think the dogs have to be put down regardless, actually, but let's try to avoid killing /people/, okay?" David: "Okay" Nicholas: "And no, I won't be able to break whatever mind-control is on them until I figure out exactly what it is." Amilastet: "They seem to be completely innocent victims in this." David: "Well, there's no body armor on their legs." Nicholas: "Hell, it could be someone's more-or-less natural telepathy. Breaking an enchantment wouldn't even work." EJ: "Dude, people bleed out getting shot in the leg." Amilastet: "Not if you bandage them." Clay: "Lets move before someone shows up here." David: We move! EJ: "In a shootout? I'm just saying, we need to be prepared for casualties." Clay: "Or we need to use non-lethal weapons." Kuroshima is disconnected. EJ: ((I'm using my combat loadout, which is shotgun and pistols)) GM: Okay. So you have two reasonable assault plans here: park the van at the foot of the hill, jump the fence, walk up 400-500 yards of heavily forested hills possibly patrolled by dogs (though it is raining) and otherwise come in from the west. Or you can take the van around to the south trail, bypass the gate, and drive up the muddy dirt road from the south. Clay: reloads the GL with all nets Nicholas: Right. Amilastet: Assuming it doesn't get stuck of course. Nicholas: Van to the south trail, I think. GM: Or you can think up something unreasonable, like Nick casting Fly spells or parachuting out of the plane or whatever. Don't let me limit you. Amilastet: "Can you make the van not get stuck? Without exploding I mean." Nicholas: "This van? Stuck?" Amilastet: "Yes. It's heavy." Amilastet: "Heavier it is, deeper it sinks. EJ: "More importantly, can you make it silent? Because they are going to hear it." David: I'm down for whatever. David: I like "splinter-cell style sneaky neutralization" though. David: Easier not to kill anyone. Amilastet: Something terrible has just happened to my computer and I'm not sure what it is. But it involves one of my monitors not contacting this world any more. Amilastet: (( sorry, that's ooc )) Amilastet: (( aaaand it's back )) EJ: ((check your cable)) Amilastet: "Sneaking charms are also good." Amilastet: "Or even 'individual persons don't get stuck in the mud' charms." EJ: ((we don't need to get the van that close, just need clay to teleport us one at a time close enough)) Clay: (( I cannot teleport others )) Clay: (( just me and some gear )) EJ: ((or teleport himself and report so our movements are shielded from view)) Clay: "I could go in from the other side as a distraction." Nicholas: « You pulled it off! You made 3 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 14 energy. You took 3 successes to get it (including 0 Critical Successes) You failed 0 times while doing it. » GM: Okay, as you guys are moving to your van, relocating, etc. everyone can make Tactics rolls. EJ: "And let you get all the glory? No way." Clay: Tactics result: failed by 1 Clay: last used Luck (2011-07-25 19:31:55) EST, and uses LUCK again at 2011-09-19 18:06:28 EST. GM: ... Criminal! totally counts for this. Clay: Tactics result: succeeded by 0 Clay: Tactics result: succeeded by 4 Nicholas: Path of Matter: result: «succeeded by 4 » GM: Clay, this is informational, you may not want to use your luck. Your choice. EJ: Criminal! result: succeeded by 5 Clay: oh, hmm Nicholas: Tactics: result: «succeeded by 8 » Clay: I'll take the fail by one then Amilastet: IQ-5? Amilastet: IQ check result: failed by 1 GM: IQ-6, but good enough. Amilastet: Failed by 2! David: IQ check result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 9 David: Haha! David: I really need to put a point into Tactics. GM: EJ has some experience with sneaking around dogs - silencing yourself and making yourself invisible is not sufficient. They have keen noses and such. The rain is going to help, but possibly not enough. Nicholas: Shadows Linger (+4 to Stealth vs. Vision): « You pulled it off! You made 3 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 11 energy. You took 3 successes to get it (including 0 Critical Successes) You failed 0 times while doing it. » GM: Actually, Shadows Lingers also dampens sound. It's pretty solid. Nicholas: Oh, nice. GM: (light and sound both being under Energy). Nicholas: And purging scent would be a separate Matter effect. GM: Indeed it woudl. Nicholas: I'm gonna call it the same cost, only -4 to Scent rolls to detect the subject. GM: Sure! Nicholas: Seems roughly right. GM: It does. Nicholas: No-Smell result: «failed by 4 » GM: ? Nicholas: No-Smell « You pulled it off! You made 2 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 10 energy. You took 2 successes to get it (including 0 Critical Successes) You failed 0 times while doing it. » GM: right. Nicholas: Should be three rolls, one fail. Nicholas: Small quirk. Nicholas: (Possibly 'but we smell like cancer') GM: You guys are quiet, nearly scentless - and are shedding small, encapsulated pellets that contain your scent. (basically, you'll leave tracks when the spell wears off). Nicholas: "Not quite what I expected, but it'll do." GM: What's the plan? specifically, how are you getting the van past the locked gate, and how close are you driving it to the lodge? Amilastet: We have a teleporter? ;) GM: The teleporter can't get the van past the gate. It's chained shut. David: I pick the lock? Clay: "We could try getting in with our new membership," GM: Oh, that would work. EJ: ((or bolt cutters)) Clay: Check for sensors! GM: You could, but not even members are allowed on this part of the property, because the trails are not safe. David: ((Bolt cutters would also work. Clay: also, how is it locked? David: ((Chain and padlock?)) GM: Chain and padlock. Clay: because I can totally teleport padlocks off their chains Nicholas: We have those incredibly powerful expensive bolt-cutters in the van. Nicholas: Just sayin'. Nicholas: I spent like forty bucks on 'em. David: Fine, we can use the boltcutters. Clay: "Bah, I can even relock it." Nicholas: "Teleporting them is quieter and more effective." EJ: "I don't want to lock a gate behind us..." Clay: "Fine, I'll keep the lock for later." Clay: "How close we going to get before going on foot?" Amilastet: "Any guesses on how close we can get? Amilastet: "I mean, this is a van still." Nicholas: "I like the idea of getting right to the door. But that's just because I know the van's nicely bulletproof." Clay: "No, it's bullet resistant, for like, pistols." David: "Aren't they all carrying pistols?" GM: From the google maps, the lodge will have LoS on the van within about 100 yards. Whether anyone is looknig is another question. Amilastet: "It's a hunting lodge. If they don't have shotguns I'll be very surprised." Nicholas: I like 150 yards. Nicholas: We can sneak up past that. David: "Shotguns without slugs are worse than pistols." Clay: "$20 says they have rifles or shotty slugs" EJ: "Sucker bet. It's deer hunting country." Nicholas: "Yeah, I'm not even gonna take that bet." Nicholas: So. Van to about 150 yards, get out, sneak up on the lodge from there? Clay: "Dammit, I was gonna take David's cash!" Clay: Sure, sounds like a plan GM: okay, I'm looking through the rules section specifically entitled "The Approach" (MHM13). first step, Forming up: arrange your tokens in your march order and specify what people are carrying in their hands. David: Agreed. Clay: hopes everyone at least has stealth EJ: (i don't suppose there's a fast way to move tokens over long distances) GM: I'll handle it, form up on the green area. Amilastet: (( zoom out )) Nicholas: First step. Johnny: Don't have it 'trained' but I default to 11- David: On a flank, M14 in hand. Nicholas: snaps a Fortune's Favor charm and now has Ridiculous Luck. Amilastet: (( does not have stealth. but does have a destiny point? )) Amilastet: I am carrying my axe of axing. GM: Destiny is good. And everyone has +4 stealth from Shadows Linger. Nicholas: "Who else is underarmored?" Nicholas: snaps a Blade Ward charm too. Johnny: "I have built in armor, but bullets can be very 'stingy'" GM: okay, EJ in front, David on flank, where's everyone else? EJ: my dr is only 12/5 Nicholas: Nick in the middle. Clay: I'll take rear, Hunter/GL loadout, GL in hand with all nets, extra grenades are 2xHEDP, 1xThermoberic David: Wearing full tactical vest with plates. Amilastet: I can go front. EJ: concealed vest here Nicholas: Okay, so the lesson I'm taking from this is 'fewer bullet charms, more Blade Ward charms, or learn to AoE Blade Ward'. EJ: like the van, good against pistols and shot Amilastet: Advanced armor and Homogenous. Amilastet: I Ar Tank Nicholas: Right. Nicholas: EJ gets the other Blade Ward charm. Nicholas: Have DR 120/Physical Only/Ablative. Amilastet: OK, perhaps he DOES go in front. For a while anyways. Clay: oh, powers are primed for double teleport EJ: would argue about a lady going in first ahead of him Nicholas: Marching order is DJ / Mila / Johnny / Nick / David / Clay. GM: ... okay, what does "powers primed for a double teleport" even mean? Clay: I have to concentrate to switch between teleport, exoport and innerportation, plus have compartmentalized mind Clay: so really I mean I have autoteleport ready for both EJ: in hands is shotgun loaded with slugs Clay: as I think at first I might want to be zipping around a lot Nicholas: Tactics (Leader!): result: «succeeded by 0 » Nicholas: Woohoo! Nicholas: We have a plan! Nicholas: Ish. GM: okay, so to be sure I understand: you are prepared to Warp yourself around; as you walk, you are constantly taking Concentrate actions to teleport to two different locations? Which two (specify direction and distance) GM: Or did you mean something else, because I'm still not sure what you're doing. Clay: I'm not teleporting yet, but I can twice per round if needed Nicholas: I think he means that both compartments are currently set for 'teleport' rather than one of the other two. Clay: yes Clay: since to use the other powers I need to concentrate a second, then the one after I can use them GM: Uhm. He can take multiple mental actions relating to teleport, but he only has one teleport power: it's either set for Warp or Affliction. Clay: no, warp (autoteleport), affliction or attack Clay: there are three Amilastet: (( Attacks don't take a second to switch between )) David: You don't need to buy new powers for every compartment. Nicholas: I didn't think it was a separate - that. Amilastet: (( Alternate Abilities are funky when mixed with Alternate Attacks )) Amilastet: (( But bsically there's a dial. Every Ability is a spot on the dial, and the last spot is 'All the attacks' )) Clay: you get a full copy of all the powers for each compartment GM: My point is, he can't buy new powers for each compartment. He has 1 power that both compartments use. If he's using Warp, he can't use the attack forms. Clay: each compartment can use the power independantly, including setting it to a different power David: I like the dial analogy. And my understanding is each compartment has a dial. David: ANd he wants them both set to Warp. Clay: yes David: I mean, if he didn't have any alternate anything, he could port twice. David: Right? GM: No. He has one dial. If he's Warping, he can't attack without making a Ready maneuver first. If he's attacking, he can't Warp without making a Ready maneuver first. He can use a compartment to make the ready maneuver, and he can Warp twice (once with each compartment) or attack physically and Warp. But he can't Warp and use an alternative ability attack power in the same turn without one more compartment to make the Ready maneuver. EJ: basically, he can warp twice. GM: and when I say "attack physically", I mean punch, shoot, or grapple, not afflications/innate attacks. Clay: um, that is different that what is in the books GM: Sure he can warp twice. GM: Page reference? Clay: I think it was in psi, might be in powers too GM: I'm looking at Powers, p11. Clay: but you can explicitly do two different spells Amilastet: (( but spells are skills )) Amilastet: (( not an alternate ability of advantages )) GM: Actually, I'm looking at Powers 11, and "if the user can make more than one attack per turn, he must use the same setting for all of them." all is italicized in the original. Clay: yah, that is for extra attacks, this is not the same Clay: same power, different skills GM: The heading says "Alternate Abilities." How does it not apply? Clay: all of that shoudl apply for each mind GM: No. You're getting an 80% discount on the additional powers with the understanding that you can't use them at the same time. Pay full price if you want to use them at the same time. Amilastet: Compartmentalized mind just gives you protection from mental attack and an extra concentrate Clay: it gives you an extra mental action Clay: and whole different mind GM: Compartmentalized Mind isn't the issue. It's the Alternate Abilities text that is key here. And that says "to change settings requires a Ready maneuver." EJ: so, he can't have a different setting for each compartment? GM: No. GM: He can rack up penalties seperately, but it's a ready action to switch settings. Clay: but comparmentalized mind is more than just extra attack GM: You could have Altered Time Rate and it wouldn't change that you need a Ready action to switch settings. Clay: hmm EJ: sure, but it seems to me that he should be able to have different settings at the same time Amilastet: Compartmentalized mind gives you "An extra saving throw" for lack of a better description against mental ttacks GM: Why? He only paid for one pool of Telportation powers. Amilastet: And a Concentrate maneuver Clay: I took a limitation to not get the "extra saving throw" and to limit it to this power set GM: You bought an extra mental maneuver. That's all you get. Clay: compartmentalize mind is supposed to be "you have two minds, one body" David: Eh, I'm inclined to agree with GM GM: Yes, and you have ONE TELEPORTATION POWER. If you want 2 teleportation powers, pay the points for them. David: ANd how that interacts with Alternate Abilities is that you don't take a full extra second just to switch abilities. GM: Don't pay 1/5th the points and say that you get to use all your powers at the same time. Clay: ok, might want to rework the character then Clay: also, I think the concentrate is only to switch to tha attack powers, going to warp is free GM: No. switching between settings is a Ready maneuver (power p11) and all attack powers are 1 setting, though only 1 attack power can be used per turn. GM: Okay, then so now that we have that clarified, what two directions/distances is Clay continuously concentrating on teleport to? Nicholas: He's not - he's just got Warp ready rather than one of the other tow. Nicholas: *two GM: oh, okay. Nicholas: At least, that's what I get from what he's been saying. Clay: yes, I'm not going to stand around concentrating all the time GM: you step while you concentrate, but I'm not trying to dictate your actions, just understand them. GM: Okay. I'm going to assume you can sneak to within at least 30 yards of the lodge with no difficulty given the rain and your spells. EJ: ((i've lost my token... screen moved, can't goto it)) EJ: ((fixed)) GM: also, every can roll Stealth. GM: (with +4 bonuses, etc). David: Stealth result: succeeded by 4 Johnny: Stealth(11)-result: «succeeded by 4 » EJ: Criminal! result: succeeded by 7 David: Make that 8. Nicholas: Stealth: result: «succeeded by 3 » Nicholas: ((Right, that's why I decided I didn't need to put a point in Stealth.)) Clay: Stealth result: succeeded by 6 Nicholas: ((Default to IQ-5)) David: ((I like being sneaky)) David: ((Ambushes are murder, and murder is fun.)) Amilastet: DXerity check result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 25 GM: okay, there's a totally non-stealthy dog in front of you. Sneaking up on him would be another Stealth roll at -5. Amilastet: um. doh Amilastet: hang on, misspelled that GM: You think? Amilastet: Also +4 not -4 Amilastet: But that 16 hses me either way. I spend a Destiny point to get this far. GM: okay then. Amilastet: Because ruining our approach would suck :) David: TP zappy on the mutt? GM: TP zappy isn't silent (as far as I know). Amilastet: Are we sneaking up on the dog? Amilastet: If so, I need another roll David: I can try. Amilastet: Better spelled this time. GM: Uhm... whoever is in tactical command can make a Gesture roll? Nicholas: Gesture: result: «succeeded by 0 » David: Well, TASERS aren't silent, but they're not loud either. GM: okay, Nick is communicating the plan, whatever it is. Nicholas: Greater Control (?) Body to stun the dog? Range costs 8, we'll call it 300 lbs for +3. No additional cost for just 'stun'. Any cost I'm missing? GM: Nope. Nicholas: Cost is 48 Nicholas: « This ended in a CRITICAL FAILURE! Check your total accumulated energy for your precise scale of woe. You made 33 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 33 energy. You took 16 successes to get it (including 0 Critical Successes) You failed 17 times while doing it. » Nicholas: o.O Amilastet: ducks Amilastet: If you enrage it, I'll laugh Amilastet: Does it get stat boosts? David: Hell hounds now! Nicholas: 165 Nicholas: There is no way I spend three minutes failing that spell. Nicholas: So I stop at the 1-minute mark and check to see if EJ brought a silencer instead. Nicholas: Because seriously wtf. GM: awww, I was so looking forward to tasering everyone. Nicholas: On 33 energy? Nicholas: You can barely taser ME. GM: convert the range to area effect EJ: i have a silencer on my shotgun, but my slugs are extra powerful EJ: i could use my xrep round though David: ((Fucking gear list)) GM: Okay, so you guys are half-hidden in the underbrush, murmuring over the quiet comms about what you're going to do to the dog? Amilastet: (( basically. )) Nicholas: "How the hell did none of you manage to bring a silenced weapon?" EJ: actually, EJ is screwing on the silencer and changing his ammo to shot, except for the first round, which is XREP David: arches eyebrow at three foot silencer screwed onto the end of the M14. David: "It's still not actually quiet." Nicholas: "Close enough with the rain." Amilastet: "And the spell." EJ: "Rain keeps sound from traveling." Nicholas: "The spell was on the van." Nicholas: "One moment..." David: "You want me to shoot the damn thing? I can do that." Clay: ok, how loud is innerportation attack? Clay: compared to a suppressed gunshot GM: You took Lower Signature? because otherwise it's as loud as as attack. EJ: should be quiet enough, in the rain Clay: I didn't, so how loud is an attack? EJ: the dog barking would be louder GM: quieter than a pistol, louder than a gun with a silencer or silenced ammo. Clay: ok, let them do it then David: Okay, +8 acc and scope, AoA det +1, braced +1, +1 match grade, SM -1, -8 range? GM: Sounds good to me. Nicholas: Path of Energy: « You pulled it off! You made 4 attempts to accumulate energy and you ended up with 14 energy. You took 4 successes to get it (including 0 Critical Successes) You failed 0 times while doing it. » EJ: stands to David's left. Nicholas: 20 seconds of muttering and fingerwaving, and the rain gets much louder. David: Er, +2 more for seconds 2 and 3 of aiming, and -3 for vitals. David: So total +1. David: Guns/TL8 (Rifle) result: failed by 1 David: Freakin christ. GM: Right, at -1 for the rain, sorry about that... David: Luck. David: Guns/TL8 (Rifle) result: failed by 1 David: Guns/TL8 (Rifle) result: succeeded by 8 David: There. David: Christ David: 25 pi+ David: to the vitals. GM: Dog spends a magically provided Destiny point to detect the shot at the last moment and try to dodge! result: «failed by 1 » David: make that pi, my bad. David: DR? Nicholas: It's to the vitals, doesn't matter. :D Nicholas: ...Assuming it has vitals. Amilastet: (( unless it has magically provided DR 120 )) GM: okay, uhm, 1 EJ: and assuming they were where he though Nicholas: How does 7d6 become 3d-8? O.o David: DR lots? Amilastet: He rolled 25 damage up thread Amilastet: But yes, right Amilastet: Armor as Dice Nicholas: It's the '-8' that bothers me. David: Yeah, easier if we know DR before rolling damage. But whatever. I trust GM to know what he's doing. Narrator: With a suppressed roar, David shoots the dog. Blood sprays as the dog collapses, and then the entire area around the dog flashes into steam. David: Well usually. :-P David: "Shit." GM: Uhm, that was the "Hearing Shots" roll. Amilastet: Aaah Nicholas: Oh! David: "What was that steam?" EJ: "Good job, Dave. Nobody's going to notice that." Nicholas: "Don't know! Let's go find out." GM: People can roll Chemistry or something. David: Detective! result: failed by 1 David: Poop! Clay: Chemistry/TL8 result: succeeded by 9 GM: Also, uhm 7 Nicholas: Chem (Default): result: «failed by 5 » Johnny: Chemistry(13)-result: «succeeded by 5 » Amilastet: IQ check result: failed by 6 EJ: "It was a hellhound, like I said." GM whispers to Clay: That steam looked like what you get when you do your lab procedure wrong and pour a lot of water into a huge amount of concentrated and strong acid. GM whispers to Johnny: That steam looked like what you get when you do your lab procedure wrong and pour a lot of water into a huge amount of concentrated and strong acid. Clay: whispernet: "Acid blood guys" Johnny: "I think the damned thing has acid for blood...isn't that from a movie?" Nicholas: "Aliens." Nicholas: "Don't let it bleed on you." Narrator: Nothing happens for the next few moments. Nicholas: "Let's move." EJ: "It's an alien?" Amilastet: I advance! Nicholas: "It's not an alien, the movie was Aliens." David: sneaks forward a bit more paranoidly. GM: Sneaking or hurrying, Mila? EJ: "Oh. You got beat up a lot as kid, am I right?" Amilastet: Sneaking, under the assumption that our cover hasn't been blown yet. Amilastet: This may prove tragically wrong. David: "Actually, first movie was Alien. Second was Aliens." Amilastet: But I sneak around the acid puddle. Amilastet: IQ check result: succeeded by 1 GM: okay, another two stealth rolls, everyone. David: "And teaches valuable lesson about importance of not shooting doggies too cloes." Amilastet: Er, that was supposed to be DX but. Johnny: Still at +4? David: Stealth result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 14 GM: Yep! EJ: "Great. I'm surrounded by geeks." Amilastet: My DX is better so. Johnny: Stealth(11)-result: «succeeded by 9 » Johnny: Stealth(11)-result: «succeeded by 7 » David: Is ninja. Clay: Stealth result: succeeded by 4 Amilastet: Dexterity check result: failed by 1 David: Stealth result: succeeded by 10 Amilastet: Second roll failed. Nicholas: Stealth: result: «succeeded by 7 » and result: «succeeded by 6 » EJ: Criminal! result: succeeded by 6 David: "Is good research for Hunting!" GM: I'm going to assume you're advancing down the road? David: I would rather not. Nicholas: Leadership: result: «succeeded by 5 » Nicholas: Mila, reroll that failed stealth. GM: Nice. GM: Okay, where are you guys going? Clay: I would think the available cover would be better David: Through forest. Clay: be nice if it wasn't black tho Nicholas: Along the road but through the underbrush at the side. EJ: how about we stick to the right along this tree line GM: Okay, fine. Clay: are there solid trees there? GM: Dense woods, you can move through them but you can't see more than about 6' GM: Is Mila going to reroll that Stealth? Amilastet: Um. I'm out of Destiny. I could pop luck on it. Sure! GM: Nick gave you a reroll with Tactics. Amilastet: OH Derp missed that. Amilastet: Stealth Default: result: «succeeded by 4 » GM: Thank you! The field team advances! Narrator: As the team advances to the edge of the woods, EJ raises his fist and starts gesturing. GM whispers to EJ: you can see two people standing east of the carport, smoking under some shelter. EJ: holds up two fingers, points to the east. Clay: I look to see what he is pointing towards Amilastet: I look for the two things I should be looking for in the east? Nicholas: points to EJ and Johnny and gestures for them to go handle it. GM: He's pointing past the woods that you guys can see. EJ: nods. GM whispers to Amilastet: You think you can barely make out someone by the carport. Johnny: nods in agreement. Johnny: ((Although I don't see what he's pointing at)) EJ: points again at the carport. Amilastet: points at the carport and holds up one finger. EJ: switches out one of the shells for another XREP round. EJ: ((so I've got two now)) EJ: ((XREP counts as shot for rof or slugs?)) GM: Slugs. GM: I assume that's the Taser thing. EJ: yep Nicholas: mutters over the voice comm. "EJ and Johnny go in first. Mila right behind. We'll follow. Try not to kill anyone." Johnny: follows EJ towards the carport. GM: Okay, anyone sneaking forward can make Stealth-7 rolls (not including your bonuses) EJ: Criminal! result: failed by 6 EJ: luck Johnny: This will be a total failure... stealth(11)-result: «failed by 5 » EJ: Criminal! result: succeeded by 1 Clay: should I be able to see what they are going for? EJ: Criminal! result: failed by 7 EJ: i'll take the success Amilastet: Horrendous Stealth-7 Default: result: «CRITICALLY FAILED by 14 » GM: Nope, trees. Amilastet: That's totally honest GM: okay then. Amilastet: Actually that was effective skill 0 I'm not sure I should roll Amilastet: Just fail. Amilastet: Or something. ANyways. Terribad. EJ: holds his hand up, then points to himself. Clay: what do I roll if I just want to get where they were so I can see? David: Yeah, I can't even select myself. Narrator: As Johnny, Mila, and EJ sneak round the side of the shed, Mila slips in the mud and curses in ancient Egyptian. The two smokers look straight at them. GM: Clay needs to roll Stealth-5 to get within 15 yards of the carport and also line of sight. GM: Also, fighting breaks out. Uhm, Nick can roll Tactics? Clay: Stealth result: succeeded by 1 Nicholas: Tactics: result: «succeeded by 1 » EJ: "Just don't get in my line of sight, Johnny." Thug: Tactics result: «succeeded by 4 » GM: Right, the team is reacting to Mila's slip and the Thug's Combat Reflexes kick in. EJ: ((is that a chick?)) Narrator: The two smokers curse and reach for their holstered pistols. One of is a highly attractive female with dark hair; the other is a non-descriptive scrub. Amilastet: (( Oh dear. )) GM: Any reactions from the field team? David: I can't see myself or the action, or select myself. David: Huzzah! Nicholas: I believe we're on combat time, so it's going to go in initiative order. I'd like to step out of the trees as soon as I get the chance. GM: Really, any reactions from Mila, Johnn, and David? They're going to be the ones determining if you're in combat or not. David: You mean Johnny? GM: Yeah, Johnny and EJ. GM: Sorry. David: And EJ and MIla? Johnny: "This is not where I parked my car..." David: Kay. David: HAH GM: EJ? Mila? EJ: looks down at his hand, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder. "I don't get this thing." GM: Okay, we're going for Fast-Talk apparently. Narrator: The two smokers draw pistols and point. Amilastet: (( sorry had to go deal with a drain )) Ashleigh: "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" GM: Johnny can go with his line and roll Fast-Talk. EJ: pretends to squint at something in his hand. Amilastet: Um. Amilastet: I have a giant axe. Amilastet: I'm not sure I can get away with anything like this. GM: Well, they have guns on you. Things are difficult. Johnny: Yeah...no fast talk skill. Whats it default to? GM: IQ-5. EJ: criminal! count? Amilastet: IQ check result: failed by 2 GM: Yes, Criminal! is good for Fast-Talk while trespassing. Amilastet: "I was... um... friendly wood gatherer?" Johnny: Fasttalk(8)-result: «failed by 2 » "Um we seem to be lost. I thought my car was near here." EJ: Criminal! result: succeeded by 1 Amilastet: "You people still do that, right?" Ashleigh: Notice obvious BS result: «succeeded by 1 » EJ: "My GPS says this is supposed to be a camping spot." Ashleigh: "Put down the guns." David: begins running around the back side of the shed. Ashleigh: "You're trespassing on private property." GM: Move, David. David: ((Slowing as he approaches the hut)) GM: Also, roll Stealth -5. David: Stealth result: succeeded by 5 Nicholas: advances behind Clay, more slowly than David. EJ: ((since i'm in the lead, you should wait, johnny)) Clay: does the car park have a room on it? is that what is blocking my LOS? Nicholas: Stealth: result: «succeeded by 2 » Johnny: puts up his hands (gun free). "I'm not carrying." Hoping she doesnt see the pistol under my coat. GM: There's a shed next to the carport. GM: Okay, David, stop moving. EJ: ((i can zap them both... maybe)) David: Kay, walking now. David: Sneaky sneaky style. EJ: resist the hot chick result: «succeeded by 0 » Johnny: I do have my 'toned down' sword in my right hand however. Amilastet: has no gun at all and squints at the lady who seems unconcerned by unorthodox weaponry. GM: Uhm, she's Beautiful, EJ, you resist at -5. You'll be at -2 to attack her, resist her attacks, or interact with her in ways that don't seem likely to get her phone number. Ashleigh: "The axe, too! How did you get here? Tony, get the guys!" EJ: "What's a girl like you doing out here?" Narrator: Near the lodge, another pair of smokers looks confused, and one opens a door and goes inside while the other draws his pistol and starts approaching. Ashleigh: "Weapons down, turn around!" Clay: I port on top of the car park Nicholas: "Guys, take them out." Amilastet: sprints forward. GM: David can hear a dog moving near the lodge. GM: Okay, we're in combat. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Johnny! EJ: "I got these two." Johnny: Ahh I keep losing my token... GM: "use /goto Johnny" to find it. Johnny: got it just if i click badly it goes again Johnny: Sprint for the cover of the car port. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, EJ! Johnny: Wow...no wait triggers. GM: I'm not using their wait triggers, so it balances out. EJ: ((I'm not clear on our earlier discussion of this - does dual weapon attack let me shoot two different targets?)) GM: Yes. Johnny: But they get a penalty if you focus on one target EJ: step, shoot trainee 6, then shoot the chick -3 for each target, for range? David: ALIVE! GM: -3 on the trainee, -4 on Ashleigh, -1 penalty for rain. EJ: fair enough Amilastet: (( he's got tazers )) EJ: Gun! result: succeeded by 4 EJ: Gun! result: failed by 2 EJ: crap, i should have a luck counter... anyone know what time i burned it? GM: just spend a destiny point and move on. EJ: oh yeah EJ: that's 2 spent Trainee: Dodges and drops! result: «succeeded by 5 » Ashleigh: Dodges and drops! result: «succeeded by 5 » Narrator: With lightning quick reflexes, the lodgers dive to the ground. EJ: "Demons!" ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, David! Nicholas: "Just people. Focus." David: Moving up at a dead run. David: Can I drop to a kneel as part of a move action? GM: Sure, makes sense! Roll DX (normally at bonus, cancelled by rain and mud) to not faceplant. David: Dexterity check result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 4 David: Luck David: Dexterity check result: succeeded by 3 David: Dexterity check result: succeeded by 1 Nicholas: ((Because sometimes the dice just hate you.)) David: Kneels. David: Done. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Guard Dog! Guard Dog: Guard Dog runs around the corner, hacking and coughing, than hocks a steaming, smoking loogie of green spit at David's feet result: «succeeded by 3 » David: Acrobatic dodge and drop. Narrator: The spit smokes and steams and flares up, splashing David with smoking acid. David: Acrobatics result: succeeded by 2 GM: He's behind you? David: Oh. David: Not on a flank? GM: Take 3 area effect corrosive damage, and roll HT to avoid being stunned from the toxic fumes. David: Ah well. David: Fries. David: Health check result: succeeded by 3 David: Done and done. GM: I think your armor absorbs that, actually. GM: Without being damaged, even! David: Hm.. avg of highest and none, right? David: Large area? GM: The smoke cloud you're in will give you -1 to attacks (highest and lowest DR, average) as long as you are in it, and will continue hurting your eyes, etc. David: Kay Guard Dog: Guard Dog runs forward, with similar behavior, and spits at EJ result: «failed by 1 » GM: Scatters 1 yard in direction 4 from N Amilastet: Wee. GM: Mila and EJ are engulfed by smoking, toxic, corrosive and overheated fumes; Mila can pretty much ignore them but EJ can roll HT+2 to avoid being stunned. GM: EJ? EJ: Health check result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 12 ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Amilastet: shouts "Dog or goons?" Nicholas: "Dogs." Amilastet: peels off and goes for the dogs Nicholas: "And you don't need to yell." Nicholas: "Watch out, they might splash." Amilastet: *** ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Clay! Clay: port to optimal grenade range, net the naughty doggie Nicholas: watches the dog sizzle through the net. Just you wait. Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 10 Clay: Body Sense result: succeeded by 6 Clay: so, 3 yards and a bit of change is flat skill? GM: No, -1 for range. Clay: ok Clay: Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 4 Clay: last used Luck (2011-09-19 18:06:28) EST, and uses LUCK again at 2011-09-19 20:25:12 EST. Clay: Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) result: failed by 1 Clay: Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) result: succeeded by 0 Amilastet: THANK YOU Amilastet: hogawd Clay: it's a net round Guard Dog: Guard Dog Dodges result: «succeeded by 3 » Clay: um, from behind? Guard Dog: I'm a magically and biochemically enhanced guard dog. Why do you think I don't have 360 degree vision? Amilastet: What's good for minotaurs is better for monsters. David: Don't they have discriminatory smell? Clay: it has eyes on it's ass? gross David: Is that limited to "only in front?" Amilastet: (( Discriminatory smell is NOT a targeting sense )) David: Ah Amilastet: (( Which makes me sad )) Amilastet: (( because it's hard to build a targeting smell sense. )) Nicholas: ((Isn't 'Targeting sense' an advantage?)) Amilastet: (( Not without shooting rays from your nose. )) GM: Take it to tangency! ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Nicholas! Nicholas: Move. Still fail to get a really good look at the action. Nicholas: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Trainee 6! Nicholas: (I'm a bit behind. >_>) Trainee: Muffled shouts from inside the house sound like "Gunfire!" Amilastet: gets shot probably :) Trainee: Trainee 4 runs forward, fast-drawing a gun result: «failed by 4 » Trainee: Or, y'know, not. Trainee: Trainee 6 shoots EJ result: «failed by 2 » Trainee: Spends his destiny point for a hit! EJ: what's he shooting? GM: His Colt .45 EJ: dodge and drop EJ: Dodge(9) result: failed by 2 EJ: pretty sure luck is up by now GM: Uhm, you should get a +3 for the drop, so the shot goes over your head and mud splattesr on your armor. EJ: Dodge(9) result: succeeded by 0 EJ: Dodge(9) result: failed by 1 EJ: erk EJ: umm... can we ignore that luck then? GM: Of course. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Ashleigh! Ashleigh: Fast-draws a charm result: «succeeded by 6 » Ashleigh: Random charm 2 (fire, shock, force, affliction) Nicholas: Tsk. Ashleigh: Magically injectts lighting into Mila as an Innnate Attack/Malediction... result: «succeeded by 1 ». Resist with HT. Nicholas: Sounds suspiciously like 'lightning stun' is a metabolic hazard! Nicholas: (At least, zombies in DF were immune) Amilastet: HT check result: CRITICALLY FAILED by 12 EJ: ((good thing it wasn't fire)) Amilastet: Gottdamnit Amilastet: 12 is a success by 2 GM: Entirely possible that Mila is immune! She ignores it anyway. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Johnny! Johnny: Forgot to roll for flashbacks. Since I didnt do anything requiring a roll I shall do so now. Flashbacks 6- result: «failed by 1 » Johnny: Oooh almost. Nicholas: "She's a witch! Burn her!" GM: So, uhm? Johnny: Fast draw sword(16) result: «succeeded by 8 » and then use a ready action to enhance my strength. GM: Mild flashbacks? GM: Oh, wait, I got it. GM: Never mind. GM: Fine. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, EJ! EJ: move west, for cover? GM: You're face-down. Nicholas: Aren't you on the -- yeah. GM: So you'll need to crawl. Nicholas: "Also. EJ. You're bulletproof." EJ: oh yeah EJ: shoot from prone - penalties besides range? GM: None. EJ: okay, can i move 1 as a step? GM: Sure, you can roll. EJ: i was thinking of moving north, to reduce the range penalty GM: Sure, that's fine. EJ: okay, to be sure, i can reload on the ground without trouble? GM: Yes. EJ: fast draw x2 to reload two xreps, shoot 6 at -2 then shoot ashleigh at... -4? GM: There's another -3 for them both being prone and -3 for the double shot. Range to Ashleigh is -3, and you have another -2 to shoot her anyway. EJ: i'll just go with one target, to overcome the prone EJ: so -5 to hit 6 right? GM: Right. EJ: fast load an xrep round result: «CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 13 » EJ: Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) result: succeeded by 0 Clay: (( lost other chat )) Trainee: Trainee 6 dodges! result: «failed by 6 » Trainee: I can't see how a tazer round is possibly going to work against a kevlar vest. EJ: -1 pi- Trainee: Right. David: DR as a bonus to the affliction. Amilastet: It has a dart to penetrate David: Or... has to penetrate DR in the first place? Nicholas: "If it penetrates, full effect" but it didn't. Amilastet: But that's not going to do it. David: Right, linked? Follow-up? Trainee: okay, resist the affliction result: «succeeded by 10 » EJ: "Those rounds are expensive, damn you!" Trainee: ignored the taser dart in his armor. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, David! David: Move to standing and run towards trainee 4 David: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Guard Dog! Guard Dog: Guard Dog spins, makes a step (move 11, don't bitch) and bites Clay's arm (going to grapple with born biter) result: «succeeded by 3 » Clay: blink Clay: Autoteleport result: succeeded by 8 Guard Dog: Guard Dog runs past Mila, swinging wide. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Amilastet! Amilastet: Charge dogs! Amilastet: Which involves spinning hang on while I plot movement Amilastet: Nope, can do. Move and attack though, and I have no FP so no heroics! Amilastet: Move and attack axe swing at dog! result: «succeeded by 3 » Amilastet: 3d6+8 damage should it not dodge. Guard Dog: Dodge and sidestep result: «succeeded by 1 »